femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Witch (Monster Squad)
Ultra Witch (Julie Newmar) is the evil witch for the 1976 episode "Ultra Witch" for the TV series Monster Squad. Plot Ultra Witch, along with her henchman named Toll (Richard Bakalyan) and Trouble (Joe E. Tata), have taken much of the world's milk supply by drying up the cows, demanding the release of her boyfriend Wizard (Arthur Malet). This has upset Walt and his monster friends because they like cookies. It has also hurt their friend Dandy Andy (Johnny Brown) and his cookie business. The monsters see Toll when he gets cookies knowing something must up for a guy to get cookies when the milk supply is supposedly drained. Dracula (Henry Polic II) visits her lair. She is at first nice to him, as he wants her to give him a spell to finally see himself in the mirror. However, she eventually knocks him out with a drug and locks him away, Then, she is visited by Frank N. Stein (Mike Lane) and Bruce W. Werewolf (Buck Kartalian). Ultra Witch uses her Ronald "Ray" Gun to turn them into cardboard stand-ups. This is even before Ronald Reagan was President. Dracula breaks out of the door, and Ultra Witch turned him into a cardboard stand-up as well. Ultra Witch sent the cardboard cutouts of the monsters to Dandy Andy where Walt (Fred Grandy) recovers them, but he knows that he has to find a way to turn them back. Meanwhile, Ultra Witch hatched another plot and starts turning all the world's soda into castor oil. Walt shows up to see Ultra Witch while pretending to be a reporter. He has her fooled and, when she leaves the room, he brings the cardboard monsters and gets them turned back to their normal selves again. Toll and Trouble try to defeat them with their magic brooms which look like regular brooms only with colored circles glued on them. The monsters win, but then Ultra Witch tries to zap them with the Ronald Ray Gun. They use a mirror to reflect the ray and turn her into cardboard. Gallery screenshot_4878.png tumblr_l5gitqzwce1qzr8nao1_1280.png screenshot_4877.png screenshot_4879.png screenshot_4880.png screenshot_4875.png screenshot_4882.png screenshot_4883.png screenshot_4874.png screenshot_4885.png screenshot_4881.png Snapshot000142.png Snapshot000143.png Snapshot000144.png Snapshot000145.png Snapshot000146.png Trivia * Julie Newmar appeared as the dancer-assassin in the 1953 movie ‘Slaves Of Babylon’. * Julie Newmar appeared as Katrin Sveg in the 1961 movie ‘The Marriage-Go-Round’. * Julie Newmar appeared as Miss Devlin in the 1963 episode "Of Late I think of Cliffordville" for the TV series "The Twilight Zone". * Julie Newmar appeared as Catwoman in 13 episodes in 1966 for the TV series "Batman". * Julie Newmar appeared as "April Conquest" in the 1967 episode "Monkees Get More Dirt Out" for the TV series "The Monkees". * Julie Newmar appeared as sexy spy Ingrid in the 1968 episode "The Laser Blazer" for the TV series "Get Smart". *Julie Newmar appeared as the villainous Hesh-Ke in the 1969 movie ‘Mackenna‘s Gold’. * Julie Newmar appeared as Susannah Sutton in the 1969 episode ‘The Funeral Is On Mundy’ for the tv series ‘It Takes A Thief’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Mother in the 1970 comedy fantasy film "Up Your Teddy Bear". * Julie Newmar appeared as Ophelia in the 1971 episode "The Eight Year Itch Witch" for the TV series "Bewitched". * Julie Newmar appeared as Claudette in the 1976 episode "Black Magic" for the TV series "The Bionic Woman". * Julie Newmar also appeared as Zarina the War Witch in the 1980 episode "Flight of the War Witch" from the TV series "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century". * A shockingly beautiful Newmar appeared as a villainous version of herself/ Catwoman in the 2003 movie ’Back To The Batcave: The Misadventures Of Adam And Burt’.Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1970s Category:Witch Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Cape Category:Boss Category:Boots Category:Full Bodysuit Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Comical Defeat Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Opera Gloves